The present disclosure relates to an electronic component and a method for manufacturing the same.
An inductor, an electronic component, is a representative passive element that can be configured in an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
A thin-film type inductor is manufactured by forming internal coil parts, stacking, compressing, and hardening magnetic sheets formed of a mixture of a magnetic powder and a resin to manufacture a magnetic body, and forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the magnetic body.